


Emely Tybur

by Dumpsterpiecks



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: OC, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumpsterpiecks/pseuds/Dumpsterpiecks
Summary: Hi so I made this because I was board so I wanted to share it, so if I gets Lazy that’s why. Anyways it’s  mostly focused on season 4/manga but talks about season 1-3 first just for an idea. Their will be updated every Sunday. So ya thank you for reading this I really appreciate it. Their is a Wattpad version with pictures for my character so if you want to see what my character look like or an idea go there. It has the same name but it’s by Emely-9.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Emely Carrillo/Tybur  
My Aot OC 

Emely status per time skip: 

Age: 16  
Birthday: March 18, 834  
Height: 5’6 (167.6 cm)  
16 m (Titan form)  
Weight: 56.7kg  
Species: human, Titan shifter  
Sex: Female  
Occupation: warrior 

Fun fact: Emely moves a lot in her sleep. In the Cadet corps she shared a bed with Annie and sometimes ended up on top of her. Annie either kicks her off the bed or leaves Emely where she was. 

Mitski song that I associate with my oc:  
A Burning Hill  
https://youtu.be/9ffnue9zMEY 

Background 

Emely was born into the Tybur family but later go live with he father who is a normal Elden that live Librio. Emely Carrillo was one of the 5 Warriors sent to Paradise to retrieve the Founding Titan. Well inthe walls Emely was with Reiner Brun, Berthold Hoover, and Annie Leonhart, Marcel got eaten by a titan well getting to the walls. The four decided to join the military to try to get close to the king and the founding Titan. Emely graduated for the 104th being rank in the top 5. Note Emely was also close with Peick Fingers one of the other warriors that stand in Marley. 

Personality and Description 

Emely is tall and has a muscular built. Emely also had a hooked nose. She has brown hair that is usually in a high or low ponytail with some locks of hair hanging. Was always seen wearing a ring with and red bracelet and extra hair tie. Usually wearing a scout uniform with a black turtleneck. Emely is like a ghost silent and closed off to most people. Her face show a bored And tired expression, showing a smile here and there. Her humor was very sarcastic and mean. Since Emely was a spy and was in the walls she only talk to other people when needed. Over time though Emely seem to open up to people, Ymir being one of them. Emely has shown an interest in science specific chemistry. Note that everyone thinks she has a crush on Annie Leonhart and Vice versa. 

Relationships in Paradise

Emely is very introverted and is close to few people In the walls. The people being Ymir, Annie Leonhart , and later Hange Zoe when Emely joined the scouts.  
Her and Ymir are normally seen talking to each other, mostly making fun of each other or other people. Emely and Ymir are often mistaken as siblings due to how they act around each other. Though that would sometimes get them in trouble. Ymir and Emely would sometimes talk about which 5’0 blonde is better, Krista or Annie.  
Annie is one of Emely’s closet friends, seen with Annie the most people assumed that they were childhood friend and seen having matching rings. Emely has shown to have feelings for Annie but doesn’t say anything, and plans on tell Annie when she finishes the mission in which fails.  
Last is Hange, after the battle of Trost Hange recruited Emely as her assistant. Emely and Hange had a mother and daughter relationship. Well Emely was hange assistant along with Moblit she was on lots of missions with Hange slowly growing close and doing lots of Titan experience. Emely also was with Hange in the mission to capture a Titan aka Sonny and Bean.

Cadet Corp

In the cadet corps Emely was excellent using ODM gear. Emely was very creative when using ODM gear and always finding a new way to kill a titan. When it came to Hand-to-hand combat she was also ways on top when using a knife, some people have gotten worry because of that though. She also won against Annie once but Emely thinks Annie let her win. Emely’s grades was an A by the time graduated. Emely was good at everything she did, putting her 5th in the 104th class.


	2. Season 1-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The is short summary of season 1-3.

Season 1

Well Emely is a Titan shifter she did not use her power in the walls only using it when getting to the walls. When the walls broke in Trost she was put with Connie, Ymir, and Krista. Also helping kill Titans in the basement of HQ. After Eren covered the hole in Trost Emely joined with Levi squad to finish the rest on the Titans and later recruited by Hange to join the scout after she graduated. Emely graduated 5th in her class.  
The 57th expedition Emely was in the left rear of the formation. Witch meat she did came in contact with the female Titan. On the way back she joined Hange all told about the female Titan.  
Season 2

After the 57th expedition Emely was assigned to Miche’s section, even though she was Hange’s assistant. So she was with Miche when wall rose “broke” and when Annie was being captured. Emely, like Reiner and Berthold was under suspicion for being a titan shifter too. Emely and the rest of the 104th got surrounded by Titans in Utgard Castle. There they saw Zeke and Ymir save them and everyone found out she was a Titan shifter. Later after being saved by the scouts Reiner and Berthold came out as gay jkjk, they came out as the armors and colossus Titan but did not say if Emely was also a Titan shifter. Emely help the two of them escape with Eren and Ymir. Later losing Eren to the scouts and coming back with only Ymir and the Jaw Titan.  
Season 3

Later in the battle of Shingaina Emely didn’t fight but went back to Marley with Ymir, to also be there when her friend died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter will go back vet my character in the timeskip then from there I’ll go into the current anime and Manga.


	3. Season 4 character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my oc in season 4

Time skip Emely:

Age: 20

Birthday: March 18, 834

Hight: 5’9 (175.26cm)

16 m (Titan form)

Weight: 58.06 kg

Species: human, Titan shifter

Sex: Female

Occupation: warrior

Relatives: Jason Carrillo (father)

Lara Tybur (mother)

Favorite food: Fettuccine Alfredo

Concern: when Emely makes Lava cake the middle isn’t melted chocolate and is not sure what she is doing wrong.

_**War Hammer Titan powers** _

Emely is the current holder of the War Hammer Titan almost losing it in the battle in Marley against Eren Jeager. The War Hammer Titan has the ability to make structure hardening. This means that instead of just hardening a body part or parts it can also make weapons like a hammer and pikes. Its hardening can also be flexible and make things like a bow or crossbow. Unlike the other Titan shifters the War Hammer can operate the titan remotely meaning that it doesn’t have to be in the Titans' nape to control it but instead in a crystallized state. The War Hammer Titan also has the power to regenerate in and out of Titan form, and can talk in Titan form. Emely’s Titan was a mix of Hade and Aries the Greek gods. Note Emely ate her mother to inherit the power of the War Hammer Titan.

_**Personality and Description 2** _

Emely still looks the same as she did 4 years ago but is taller and is a little more built. She wears her hair in a low ponytail with some locks of hair hanging and is sometimes mistaken as Pieck, She also wears her hair down and looks like Willy’s but brown and curly. Emely still wear the red bracelet and extra hair tie plus the matching ring that Emely and Annie wear on their pointer finger. Often seen wearing a white turtleneck with the standard warrior pants, coat and boots.  
  


Emely is still quiet and introverted but not as closed off but still enjoys being by herself. She also comes off as serious and stubborn, sometimes short tempered too. Sometimes Emely is so quiet it scares people though because they think they’re be judged. Emely feels guilty for Leaving Annie and leaving Berthold to die even though she couldn’t do anything about it. Emely is sometimes seen on Saturdays with Mr. Leonhart, Annie's adopted father.

_**Quick backstory** _

Emely was born into the Tybur family with her mother, a Tybur and her father, a regular Eldian who lived in Liberio. Emely lived with her mother for the first 10 years of her life. The Tybur family decided to give the War Hammer Titan over to the military which meant her mother had to leave. Emely went to live with her father and want to train as a warrior so she can be the next war hammer Titan.

Emely joined the warrior program and worked hard to become her mother’s successor. Emely grow close with people in the program like Annie Leonhart. Emely was chosen as her mother’s successor and was gifted the red bracelet always wears.

_**  
Relationships in Marley ** _

In Marley Emely didn’t have many friends due to being a Tybur before going to live with her father. Well living with her father she wanted to be the next War Hammer Titan, so Emely became a warrior and became friends with Annie, Pieck, and Porco.

Annie and Emely were partners for most things in the warrior program and became friends quickly, probably due to their introverted natures. Then in the walls they become closer.

Emely and Pieck were good friends before she left for the island. They were offend mixed up for one another due to looking alike. When it came to their Titans the war hammer and cart were and good partnerships also due to the fact that they can talk in their Titan forms and balance each other out. Emely and Piecks relationship is mostly built on trust.

Porco is Marcel’s brother, also a warrior who was expected to inherit the armored Titan but later didn’t. When Emely came back to Marley with Ymir and the jaw Titan, Porco was going to inherit the Titan. After words over the four years Porco and Emely became closer. In the battle on Paradise Porco sacrificed himself and got eaten by falco in his pure Titan form. After that Emely blamed herself for his death and thought of herself as weak and shouldn’t have inherited the War Hammer Titan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posting this the same day as the new Aot episode but what did you think of it?


	4. Home sweet home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 4 start the battle of Fort Slava to back home in Liberio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this covers chapters 91-95 of the manga l

_**AoT season 4 and Manga** _

Emely Tybur only has two more years on her term before she has to have someone inherit her power and same with Reiner, the only other person from the five warriors that came back from Paradise.

_** The battle of fort slava** _

The battle of fort slava Emely was with Zeke and Reiner in the airship waiting for the signal.

“We got confirmation the armored train was taken out. Still be aware that there is still Aint-Titan weapons in the fort.” A soldier said “The airborne operation will begin now. Remember to stick to the plan.”

Soon after a flare was shot and men were dropped from the airship. Zeke stepped forward clearing his throat before screaming. All the men at were dropped from the ship turned into titans and started attacking the fort. Emely and Reiner then jumped off the airship, releasing their parachutes.

‘There’s that least 29 Aint-Titan canons but still’ Emely thought

“I’ve had enough of walls already.” Both Reiner and Emely said

Emely cut her finger with the blade in her ring, transforming into the War Hammer Titan. Reiner transformed destroying the cannons, Emely made a Hammer and did the same. Porco came and joined the two destroying a cannon about to shoot Reiner.

“YOU SON OF WHORES!!” A soldier yelled before Emely took him and the cannons out.

The three Titans finished taking out the people in the fort and signaled Zeke to come down. Zeke jumped out of the airship and turned into The Beast Titan.

“Isn’t war a terrible thing?” Zeke said landing behind Reiner

Zeke grabbed artillery and was getting ready to throw it at the port. Zeke threw the artillery at the port but at the same time Zeke was shot at by the ship. Reiner quickly got in front of Zeke getting hit instead. Reiner was now out of the battle and unconscious. Zeke then threw more artillery at the ships taking them out. The battle was now over and they could go home.

_** The Train to Liberio** _

Emely was sitting next to Pieck on the way back. Colt and the other soldiers were celebrating in the cart next door.

“Commander should I shut them up?” A soldier asked Mageth

“Let them have one night.” Mageth responded

“Gabi! Gabi!” The soldiers shouted next door

“Pieck I think you gave them too many drinks.” Emely said

“I think they’ll be just fine.” Pieck responded

_** Back home** _

Emely got home happy to see her father again.

“WE’RE HOOOOME!” Gabi shouted

“Gabi can you not yell.” Colt said holding his head because of his hangover

“You shouldn’t of had is much lightweight” Porco told Colt

“Who even let you have that much?” Falco asked

“He looked like he wanted some.” Pieck said

“... he really played into your hands, Pieck. He really vomited all over the train.” Zeke said

_** The interment zone ** _

“Hey Emely.” Mr. Carrillo said waving at his daughter

“Hey dad.” Emely walked over to him

“Wow you’re so tall.” Mr.Carrillo said, surprised “Your mom would be so proud.”

_ *later that day  
  
_

Emely was laying in bed resting before dinner was ready.  
  


######  _*flashback for story purposes  
  
_

“Emely my daughter you will be the next person to inherit the War Hammer Titan.” Emely’s mother told her

“What really, but why me?” Young Emely asked

“Because your my daughter and because you are the best fit for it. You are smart and creative.” Emely’s mother answered “You are also of Tybur blood the War Hammer was made for you. I love sweetie you’ll do great”

Emely gave her mom one last hug before she got turned into a Titan to eat her mom.  
  


###### *end of flashback

“Your Tybur blood.” Emely repeated “I should go see what’s for dinner.”


	5. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Covers manga chapter 95-98

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy valentines everyone to people how have a valentine but everyone else happy day I guess.

**_The next day_ **

Emely walked to HQ and was joined by Zofia, one of the warriors' candidates. 

“Hey Mis.Carrillo.” Zofia started to walk with Emely 

“Oh hey Zofia heading to HQ for training?” Emely asked 

“Ya… hey Emely why did you want the War Hammer Titan?” Zofia asked 

“Well one my predecessor was actually my mother and-“ Emely was cut off 

“Wait, you're Tybur?” Zofia said 

“Ya but I never really talk about it because I don’t think it matters.”Emely answered “But second I thought the War Hammer was the coolest Titan.” 

“Good morning Carrillo Zofia .” Waved one of the guards at the entrance to HQ 

“Good morning… to HQ.” Emely pulled out a card to let her in. 

Zofia did the same “Hey have training.” 

The two were let in then separated. 

“Hey Falco, why are you here so early?”Emely asked 

“I want to work harder so that I can inherit the Armored Titan.” Falco responsive 

“Really well good luck with that.” Emely said walking away 

Emely got to the entrance of the building and noticed Porco got there at the same time. Both enter and walk up the stairs to see Pieck crawling on all fours. Making both Emely and Porco jump, Porco more than Emely. 

“Oh good morning Em and Pock.” Pieck said 

“Pieck what are you doing?” Porco asked 

“This just feels more natural for me.” Pieck said 

“Um ok, but we should hurry to the meeting though.” Emely said 

The three walked into Zeke’s room meeting with Zeke, Reiner, and Colt. 

“Good morning.” Colt greeted them

“So everyone is here.” Zeke said 

“It’s not everyday we meet in your room. Where’s the other soldiers?” Emely asked 

“They’re not in this room.” Zeke said “We’re just sharing a cup of tea.” 

Emely went to sit on the couch next to Pieck. Zeke handed her a cup of tea before starting “I’ll get to the point the situation is bad. Marley has come victorious from resources from war of recent years, using our titans to take out nations that would oppose us. As of that the hatred for Eldians has risen since the imperial era. We have served Marley in order to show remorse for our past.”

“We’re not wrong to do so, but… people want more Eldians to be exterminated then ever. What is more recent battles have shown that there are weapons that can outperform titans. In other words it wouldn’t be long till Eldians become useless, and Marley will fall. If that happens, the Eldians race will go extinct. That can not happen.” 

“Isn’t there a way to solve this?” Colt asked 

“That only way is to finish what we started.” Zeke answered “we needed to take the Founding Titan and the resources of Paradise island. If we can do that Marley can maintain in power. We will resolve the threat to the world that is Paradise.” 

“... but if the mission succeeded I don’t think that be enough to over come the hatred of Eldians.” Piecks noted 

“Very good Piecks.” Zeke said “I’ll tell a story. We’ll write a script leading up to retaking the Founding. First we need to remind the world just how big a threat Paradise is and we needed a narrator. The perfect role for that is Emely’s family the Tybur.” 

That made Emely almost spit out her tea. Emely hasn’t talked to that side of her family since her mom died. 

“The Tybur family?” Colt question 

“Yes the first family to oppose king Fritz in the great Titan war.” Zeke said 

“They're the best fit because they have connections to other countries. The world would listen if it’s the Tybur.” Pieck added

“But they live carefree in their mansion and big estate while other Eldians in the internment zone. No offense Emely.” Porco said 

“Non taken.” Emely responded 

“I know but they also care about our motherland.” Zeke said 

“If it will save our mother land I welcome it.” Reiner spoke “we should work with the Tybur family.” 

“A festival will be held soon in Liberio.” Zeke said “Many important people will be invited and the Tybur will make a declaration of war on Paradise.” 

The next day they went over a plan for taking over Paradis, which went bad. None of the Marley soldiers would listen to Emely or Reiner when trying to come up with a plain. The warriors left and watched over the candidates from one of the balconies. 

“The plan seems to be going well. We have some awfully bright officials.” Porco said leaning on some rails “I can’t wait to see what they come up with.” 

“Like entrusting the whole thing to five kids?” Pieck added “I wounded what will happen to us Eldians.”

“He’s in the lead, Falco passed Gabi.” Emely pointed at the group of kids 

Falco beat Gabi in a foot race. After Falco finished he fell on his knees and screamed and Udo and Zofia joined in the celebration. Emely left after that, going to meet someone. 

“Hey Willy.” Emely walked towards her uncle. 

Emely and Willy meet in front of the stage where he was going to give his speech at the festival. 

“Emely it’s so good to see you again.” Willy stood up going to hug his niece “How long has it been, almost 10 years.” 

“Ya it has but how are you and the family?” Emely asked 

“They’re all good. After the festival you should come visit the family. Since after you probably heard I will be giving a speech tomorrow.” Willy said 

“Ya I was informed and of course I will be there.” Emely’s laugh 

Emely and Willy keep taking about life and the war hammer Titan. 

“Emely you have to promise me something.” Willy said “You will go by Tybur for now on and make sure the Rambling never happens.” 

“Ok I will I’ll go do the Tybur name and make sure the Rambling never happens” Emely responded 

Emely and Willy said their goodbyes and want home. The festival was the next day. 

**_The festival_ **

Emely got ready for the day putting on the warriors formal uniform. She walked outside to stand with people selling food and prizes. Drums were playing and there was confetti everywhere. Emely noticed a familiar face in the crowd. It was Reiner and the kids. 

Emely walked over to them and noticed Reiner had no money “Hey Reiner I’ll take this.” 

“Oh thank.” Reiner said

Emely had something to do at the time so she had to say goodbye to the five and left. 

**_Before Willy’s speech_ **

“Hey sorry I’m late” Emely said joining the other warriors 

“No, it's fine. Just sit down” Porco responded 

“Hey where’s Reiner and Falco?” Emely asked 

“Oh there off somewhere.” Zeke

Later well Willy was about to give his speech. Her and the other warriors (Piecks, Porco, and Zeke) got called to see Mageth. 

As the warriors walked Zeke was told to go somewhere else which left Porco,Emely, and Piecks. 


	6. Battle of Liberio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Covers chapter 99-105

After Emely, Piecks, and Porco followed the soldier into a room and got trapped in a pit. Emely’s legs broke but quickly healed and later got out of the hole to see Willy Tybur getting eaten by Eren Jaeger. Emely quickly shifted into a Titan but was stopped at half way by Eren punching her. Emely made a pike going through Eren’s chest. 

Emely healed and made a Hammer and swung at Eren but just missing him. Eren hit the ground and Emely made spikes that Eren landed on. The Marleyan military joined the battle and shot cannon balls at Eren. Emely went for one more swing and knocked off Eren’s head. 

Steam started coming out from the Eren’s Titan nape, now showing Eren. 

“Eren Yeager do you have any last words?” Emely asked 

“It’s now or never Mikasa.” Eren answered 

Emely turned around but was too slow. Mikasa came from behind and hit Emely in the nape with thunder spears, immobilizing Emely. 

‘Well this is not how I intended to spend my evening’ Emely thought well trying to Heal

Emely made a crossbow shooting at Eren and Mikasa. Mikasa noticed and grabbed Eren and got out of the way. Afterwards Mikasa attacked Emely again. Emely Made a sword and cut though the building trying to hit the soldier but threw a thunder spear at Emely’s leg. 

Mikasa attacked again, hitting Emely in the eye. Another bang was heard from behind Emely. Eren transformed again and grabbed Emely’s crystal and pulled it out from under the stage and pull the cord that connects the two. 

As Eren was about to eat Emely, Porco's Jaw came from behind and attacked him. Before Porco could have eaten Eren Levi came a cut his jaw preventing him from biting down. Eren hit Porco against a building then grabbed his hair. Porco quickly escaped citting Eren’s hand. 

Porco tried running away but got cornered by the scouts. Just before they could get him Pieck came and her Panzer unit took out some soldiers making them stop their attack. 

‘Pieck!’ Emely thought 

“Shoot the enemy down! Panzer unit!!” Pieck said in her Titan 

“Roger!” The Panzer unit responde 

Emely looked back at Eren before making a tree like sculpture, stabbing him everywhere except the nape. Seconds later Zeke joined the battle. 

“Don’t let them escape, kill them!” Zeke ordered 

Zeke threw rocks at the scouts and Pieck and the Panzer unit shot at them. Mikasa threw a thunder spear at Emely’s crystal, deflecting it before hitting Eren instead. Zeke threw more rocks at the scouts taking out a building. Pieck took out two scouts who came behind Zeke. 

At the same time a scout was about to hit Pieck with a thunder spear Porco ran up the building and hit them out of the sky. Eren started moving again. He was going to eat Emely in her crystal but when he bit down, his jaw broke. Eren got out of his Titan and transformed again. 

‘How the hell do you have so much energy’ Emely thought 

Zeke cleared the area from derby aiming it at the scouts. 

“Eren Yeager is not my enemy.” Zeke said “So show yourself Levi. You can’t wait, can you?” 

Seconds later an explosion was seen. It was the colossus titans power. Porco rushed Mikasa. At the same time Zeke got taken out by Levi, then Levi set off a bomb over Zeke’s Nape. Everything was going down hill. Pieck was getting attacked and got hit by thunder spears, now Piecks was out of the battle. 

Porco continued his attack aiming for Eren. Eren tried punching him but Porco grabbed his hand and bit it off. Emely used the last bit of energy she had and made another pike going though Eren’s nape. Eren was on the end of the pike only being stabbed through the shoulder. 

Mikasa retrieved Eren off pike and left on the airship that came for them. Emely got out her crystal and heard Porco yelling her name before passing due to exhaustion. Afterwards it was found out Zeke betrayed Marley and was with the Scouts.


	7. Counter Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another battle begins

Emely along with the other warriors were in Paradise. Emely and Porco got in by using scout uniforms. Once they got into HQ Emely and Porco separated with Emely following Eren to Gabi’s cell and Porco hiding in the crowd. Emely followed Eren to Gabi’s cell, stabbing the other guard in the neck and pointing a gun at Eren’s head. 

“Don’t move, and Gabi stay quiet. It has been a while Eren” Emely said “Gabi pointed the rifle at Eren. Eren take your hands out of your pockets'' 

“And if I don’t?” He question 

“I’ll pull the trigger and your brains get scattered on the floor. Ever seen it? You don’t even have time to turn into a Titan” Emely responded 

“So… why haven’t fired? If you're not here to pull the trigger, then what are you here for? What happens if I keep my hand in my pockets?” Eren continue questioning

‘This bitch’ Emely thought 

“There is no way you’ll be able to know. If your brains are on the floor-“ Emely was cut off 

“No. I know you won’t shoot.” Eren said “You don’t have permission to shoot the Founding Titan. Your orders is to bring it back one matter what. Even now, your job is to turn into a Titan before eating me alive. Right?” 

“Emely!” Gabi yelled 

Emely signed “Gabi, Take your finger off the trigger.” 

“Were you to commit a breach of military law that severely put your whole family in the interment zone would pay the price. Not just you” Eren said 

After awhile Emely finally came out and said “Ahh yeah, I can’t shoot and really don’t think I could eat you” 

“Your to kind… Gabi?” Emely continued “You found my Titan tracks from when I snuck in here didn’t you?” 

“See my plan was to make it in her before you could act. I made it this far but there is another reason I couldn’t fire.” Emely started “If you could use the Founding Titan I just thought you just might be able to defeat Marley. I know you must have a way to win if you are willing to go up against the world, but if you take the Founding Titan out of the equation, are you left with anything?” 

“Emely? What are.. you-“ Gabi said being cutoff 

“Gabi. Just put down the rifle” Emely ordered Gabi “For Eldians to be free from control by Marley and the rest of the world. I want the family’s in the internment zone freed immediately, But to do that I need to crush Marley. I’ll do anything to help. Anything if it means slaughtering Marley.” 

“It was mister Zeke who was the master -mind the attack on Marley, but you too… Emely?” Gabi finally spoke “What have we been fighting for? I thought if the would recognize we were good Eldians that someday Eldia would be free. No?” Gabi questioned Emely. 

“Are you the same as Zeke?! Another trader?!” Gabi yelled. 

“Gabi are we Marleyians or Eldians? Which do you think?” Emely questioned Gabi 

“What?! We’re honorary Marleyians” Gabi answered 

“No, we are subjects of Ymir. That is out one unescapeable true.” Emely continued “Whatever we might say we are, we are a people who can become Titans. As you saw on Fort Slava, one day the power of the Titans will no longer be a effective. In other word Marley will be done with us and they’ll kill us all. We can prove we are good Eldians but the day will never come when we’re free the only way is to win our rights as humans on our own” 

“Prove it.” Eren said pull out his hand from his pocket showing a small cut “If your really going to help us show me proof.” 

  
  


“I’ll tell you were the others are hiding in the town” Emely said 

“Wha?” Gabi exclaimed

“How?” Eren tone got angrier 

“We all have to go to the roof here and I can point the finger” Emely answered 

“Fine then.” Eren said, healing his finger. 

**_On their way to the roof_ **

On the way to the roof it was silent 

‘Looks like Pieck’s and Reiners plain was right’ Emely thought 

“So we are on your side now?” Emely asked 

“If You can hand us the other infiltrators. You and the brat are staying cuffed until then” Eren answered “Try to turn into a Titan she’ll be smashed to bits.” 

“It’s ok she’ll understand soon enough too” Emely said 

‘Finally we left the basement and going up the stairs to the roof. Wonder we’re Porco is at’ Emely thought 

“That woman is a Marleyians soldier.” One soldier said 

“Is she on our side” other said 

“Hi there!” Emely said well looking for Porco 

Emely saw Porco in the crowd of people below her. Emely hoped he would be in place for the plain. 

“Where’s Falco?” Gabi asked 

“Falco is here, but he ingested some of Zeke’s spinal fluid” Eren answered 

“What do you mean?” Emely said 

“Dun-no just that some of that wine got in his mouth.” Eren said 

“Gabi?” Emely said confused

“It’s my fault again” Gabi said 

“I see you used Zeke’s spinal fluid to control the military. Why do you know Zeke has such a unique ability?” Emely ask

“Dun-no so you know?” Eren question 

“No one knew except for Zeke.” Emely answered 

We made it to the roof we’re the doors opened to reveal Yelena the “soldiers” that trapped Emely, Piecks, and Porco got in that hole. 

“ah… shaved the goatee? Piecks thought you looked great on you.” Emely told Yelena as Emely walked with Gabi to the roof. 

“Eren it’s far to dangerous to trust this woman.” Yelena said 

“Yeah I don’t trust her. Same as another woman I know.” Eren answered 

Emely looked over the town then looked back at Eren and said “So, your still not going to us the Founding Titan? Where’s Zeke?” Emely question Eren 

“You’ll find out soon enough. If we can confirm you friends’ position from your information that is.” Eren answered “Show us where is the enemy?” 

Emely look at Gabi and smiled before turning and pointing at Eren 

“There” Emely answered


	8. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle on Paradise island starts will Marley come out on top... no, no they won’t.

Emely and Eren stood there for a second before Emely grabbed Gabi and dived out of the way. Then Porco in his Titan form broke through the ground biting off Eren‘s legs. After that Eren quickly transformed into a titan. 

“GALLARD!” Gabi shouted 

“I knew it wasn’t going to be this easy.” Emely said 

“Emely?! So you didn’t betray us?!” Gabi asked Emely 

“Gabi, do you really think I’ll sell my fiends out?” Emely said 

“But!! You said we don’t have a future, even if we serve Marley!!” Gabi continued shouting 

Emely point up to show Marleyans airships. 

“I don’t trust Marley. I want us to be free. But, I trust those I’ve fought alongside.” Emely answered 

Emely and Gabi watched as Marleyians soldiers drop from the sky. 

Emely yell “ Porco!” Signaling him to cut off her hand. 

After Porco started fighting Eren and Pieck’s Cart Titan got Emely and Gabi off the roof. Reiner transformed and started fighting Eren. 

“Reiner! He came for us.” Gabi yelled 

“Piecks over here!” a soldier signaled

Emely hoped off Pieck’s back and ran to Mageth well Gabi explained Falco ingested Zeke’s spinal fluid 

“What?” Colt said 

“Around 300 enemy soldiers have ingested his spinal fluid. There is around 500 soldiers present but, Zeke is not.” Emely added. 

“Know we have the founding Titans and a Titan of royal blood’ when I was on the air ship retreating from Marley I heard Zeke say those words.” gabi stated 

“What does that mean? Zeke… is a Titan with royal blood?” Cold asked 

“If there is some sort of reason behind his power it may be true. If Zeke’s absence has something to do with why they can’t use the founding’s power. We must not let Zeke and Eren come in contact.” Pieck said 

Emely left and changed into Marley uniform with a with turtleneck under. After wards Emely transformed into the War Hammer Titan. Emely created a pike and passed it to Reiner which was soon taken from him by Eren. Eren then stabbed Reiner and Porco with the pike immobilizing them. Seconds later soldiers popped out of nowhere with thunder spears ready to attack Reiner and Porco. 

“NOW, FINISH THE JAW AND ARMORED!” yelled a soldier 

“WE’RE PACKING YOUR FAVORITE! GIVE THEM A TASTE OF THE THUNDER SPEARS!” Another said 

Suddenly a bullet went though Erens head. It was Piecks on the top on the walls. Soon Reiner and Porco healed and Marley stated a counter attack. Marley soldier attacked from the roofs of homes and the air ships. As that happened Emely Made a Hammer and Attacked Eren. Eren dogged the first attack and went to look for Emely in her crystal. Emely predicted that he’ll do that so transformed with her inside the nape this time. Emely went for another swing and hit Eren stoping him for a moment before another bullet went into his head by Pieck. 

“I made a promise to Willy I promise I will kill you Eren Jeager” Emely said 

Reiner quickly grabbed a pike and stabbed Eren in the shoulder. Emely made pikes form out of the ground to stab Eren connected then Eren used the pikes to stab Reiner. Porco then attacked, Eren punching him so hard he want flying. Reiner escaped from the pike and tackled Eren to the ground and was going to eat him. Eren then grabbed Reiner’s jaw. Suddenly rock were flying at Emely and Reiner braking Reiner from Eren grasp but still took damage same with Emely. It was Zeke he was now here. 

‘Crap now we have more problems’ Emely though 

“It seems I managed to make it here in time, just as promised, though I might be a little late” Zeke said in his Titan form 

‘Ha ha very funny Zeke’ Emely though 

“You did a good job holding out on your own, Eren. Now Just leave the rest to your big brother.” Zeke finished. 

Zeke then throw more rocks at the airships taking them out. Eren started heading to Zeke. Emely got hit with more rocks Zeke threw. She was healing trying to stop Eren as fast as possible. Reiner got up and ran to Eren, but getting stop by Zeke throwing more rocks. Emely and Porco went for a attack on Eren Porco being stoped by Zeke’s rock. Emely noticed Pieck has been defeated. 

“No Piecks.” Emely said 

Emely angrily swung at Eren with Her Hammer missing him. Then Zeke hit the ground, happenes Mageth was still in the canon on Pieck’s back and shot Zeke. 

“Tybur, Brun, Galliard don’t let Eren and Zeke touch!” A soldier ordered them. 

Emely, Reiner, and Porco ran to Eren with Porco getting to him first. Porco bit Eren in the leg but Eren punched him, hardening his hand taking some of Porco’s human head off. Another shot from Pieck went though Eren's hand and head. Emely and Reiner caught up and Emely hit Eren with her Hammer then hit with a thunder spear by a soldier that was taken out afterwards. Reiner than tackled Eren again. 

“Porco! Emely! Wake up we’re so close! Use whatever strength you have left!” Reiner yelled 

‘Why… Why can’t I move? I needed to help Reiner. Why is my Titan so strong yet so weak’ Emely thought 

Zeke was getting ready to scream and at the same time Colt came running with Falco. 

“Please wait! Please don’t scream! Mister Zeke please!” Colt screamed “You know about me, don’t you?! I choose to inherit the Beast Titan so my family wouldn’t be sent to utopia!” 

“Let go Colt!” Falco yelled 

“I never had any idea what went though you head, ever before you betrayed us! But, the Zeke I knew would think twice about making children into victims!” Colt continued 

“Colt what are you doing?” Emely said 

“Mister Zeke, I’m not telling you to lie down and die I just want you to wait unit Falco is out of Range of your scream!” Colt yelled “slaughter each other as much as you want after that! Marleyians, Eldians who ever you like! Just don’t get my little brother involved in this!” 

“Falco, hurry get on!”Gabi yelled riding a horse 

“Stay way Gabi!” Falco yelled back 

“Colt… you care for you little brother, I sympathize with that.” Zeke spoke 

“Mister Zeke?.” Colt said 

“And so I’m sorry” Zeke said before screaming 

‘No’ Emely though 

The ground rumbled well Zeke screamed. 

“FALCO!” Gabi screamed 

“It’s ok Falco! your big brother is always going to be with you!” Colt yelled 

“Colt let go of me!” Falco said well trying to push Colt off him. 

Lightning bolts quickly blow around the district, Including Falco. It was silent for a second then all hell broke loose. 

“Falco attack Emely.” Zeke order the now pure Titan Falco 

Falco attacked Emely and Emely used the energy she had left to hold Falco down. Emely was getting weaker, slowly loosening the grip she has on Falco. Then another shot fired from Pieck just missing Zeke. Emely let go of Falco and Falco was going to eat Emely. 

“I even used up my power to heal my body. But I’m not dying without a fight.” Porco said out of his Titan 

Falco got off of Emely and ran towards Porco. 

“PORCO!” Emely yelled trying to grab Falco but fails. 

“I saw Marcel’s memories. He even tricked the military to make the loser like you into a warrior” Porco said “All to protect me. So now I know for certain, I was the bigger man in the end” 

Falco’s Titan dived and caught a Porco in his mouth and eating him. Reiner quickly turn to Eren and punched him. Eren hardening his whole body to escape. Emely was ready to kill Eren with her Hammer as he was running Zeke. As she was about to kill Eren, Jean hit Reiner in the hand with a thunder spear and Connie hit Emely in the eye with a thunder spear making her miss Eren. Before Eren could make it to Zeke Gabi shot Eren in the head. His head know decapitated landed in Zeke’s hand starting the Rambling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh by the way since Willy is die that would make Emely head of the Tyber family. Also I started a JJK self instead too if any of you are interested.


End file.
